


Exhaustion

by splitskip



Series: Insomniatic [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Butterfly Knives, Gen, Insomnia, Referenced murder, Slenderman Proxies, half assed summary lol, i forgot to give this a title, literally sleeping together, this is not as edited as I normally would like but I'm posting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitskip/pseuds/splitskip
Summary: It's boring, when the other proxies are gone.But it's worth it for when they come home.
Series: Insomniatic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Exhaustion

Blue’s butterfly knife flipped smoothly over her knuckles, barely making a sound whatsoever. The screws were freshly tightened and the blade sharpened - she tried to keep it in as good of shape as she could, though she had yet to be sent out by the Slender like the others frequently were. 

Hoody had tried to explain, said something about how she wasn’t stable yet, His presence still influencing her more than was strictly safe. She didn’t really listen, too busy pouting over the fact that she was being left alone in the house yet again. 

She got bored while waiting for them to come back. There was barely anything to do in the house while they were here, let alone while she was all alone. She tried to clean up, though it was a tough job considering the place was barely holding together as it is. It took her a day and a half to locate a broom, and that was two days ago. 

Simply put, Blue was losing it. Just a little bit. 

She’d resigned herself to laying on the couch facing the entryway, watching the front door with a hawks eye and absentmindedly flipping her knife. 

“Blue!” The front door opened, the hinges squealing loudly, but definitely not as loud as Toby, shouting for her. His eyes settled on her, and she could practically see the grin splitting his face through the googles and facemask. A simple flip closed her knife, and she leaned over, setting it on the floor next to the couch, within easy reach. 

“Toby! You’re back already?” A shrug - or maybe a tic? She couldn’t quite tell from where she was sitting - was her only response, and she watched with a raised brow as Toby leaned his hatchet against the wall next to the door and made his way over to the couch. He lifted her legs up, making her lean back against the arm of the sofa for a second, and plopped himself down with a heavy sigh, letting her legs fall back over his as he settled in. 

“Toby?” 

“Huh? O-oh, my bad. It’s be-been a long day.” He leaned over, tugging one of the couch pillows out from behind her head and stealing it for himself. 

“Hey!” She protested, grabbing the tail end of it and trying to pull it back. “You have one already! Hog!” 

He laughed, one of his hands changing course to grab her wrist, trying to weaken her grip on the pillow. It was then she noticed how his gloves were damp and she let go of the pillow with a noise of disgust, looking at the ring of smudged blood now circling her wrist. 

“Gross” Now that she was looking, even the cuffs of his sleeves were dark and wet looking - he’d never get those stains out. “How did you even get so much blood on you? What were you digging around in?”

Toby shrugged, his ear meeting his shoulder with a cracking noise that made her wince on instinct. That looked like it hurt, even though she knew it didn’t. 

“Messy k-kill. I got t-too excited.” Finally settled in with his stolen pillow, he tugged off his gloves, tossing them carelessly behind the couch. They landed on the floor with a plap, and Blue just knew that they were going to leave yet another bloodstain for her to try and scrub out of the floorboards next time the boys left. 

Speaking of the boys… where was…?

“Blue.” Hoody’s voice came from the entryway, and she looked up to see him leaning against the frame of the front door, a large cardboard box in his arms that presumably held whatever supplies they had scavenged while they were out. He set the box down next to Toby’s hatchet, reaching in and pulling out something that rattled that he shoved into the pocket of his yellow hoodie before she could see what it was. 

He kicked the door shut behind him, making an awful racket, and trudged his way over to the couch. Toby’s bare hand poked at her side, trying to tickle her, making her laugh, turning her attention away from the older proxy. 

“Move over, idiots. I’m tired.” Hoody yawns, pulling his mask up and over his face until it just covers his eyes. His hands tuck under Blue’s armpits, lifting her torso off the couch and making room for him to sit down. He lowers her back down, her head now resting on his lap, and she has to admit its more comfortable than it was since someone stole her pillow. 

Still. 

“Hoody! I was here first!” She protests, but he’s preoccupied with the pill bottle he’s pulled from the pocket of his hoodie. He shakes two of the blue, soft capsules into his palm and closes the bottle, setting it down on the couch next to him where it’s definitely going to get lost between the cushions. 

The pills press against her lips before she can ask what they’re for, and she glares at him, briefly considering biting his fingers but settles for opening her mouth and letting him drop the pills in. 

She pretends she can’t hear Toby snickering from the other side of the couch. 

“You didn’t sleep while we were gone, did you?” It’s phrased as a question, but all three of them know the answer already. Ever since Slender brought her here, she’d barely slept, though whether that was from simple insomnia or her own force of will, neither Hoody nor Toby were completely certain. 

But what they did know is that the bruises around Blue’s neck had finally started to fade somewhat, just the most imperceptible amount with each peaceful night sleep she gets. Hoody was the one who first forced the pills on her, since she had refused to sleep at all for nearly a week when she first arrived. 

She still wouldn’t sleep alone, not that he could blame her, but it became an issue when the other proxies were gone for days on end, leaving her alone in this crickity house. 

Hoody didn’t wait for a response, adjusting his mask to make sure that it was covering his eyes from the light of the lamp shining next to the couch and leaning his head back, clearly planning on sleeping. Toby followed suit, and was out like a light, his head resting in the curve of his arm, curled against the cushions. He’d yet to take his goggles off, and the position couldn’t of really been comfortable. 

Finally, Blue gave a deep sigh of defeat, the weight of her exhaustion finally hitting her. Coupled with the warmth of her fellow proxies, one could hardly blame her for twisting her body, wrapping her arms around Hoody’s torso and smushing her face into his stomach, body going limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Art for final scene: https://twitter.com/splitskip/status/1313741157277392896


End file.
